New Generation Camp HalfBlood
by The Not So Goddess
Summary: There are new faces to Camp Half-Blood. All of them are looking for a way to stay alive and away from monsters. Follow these characters as they face drama, romance, and some laugh out load moments.
1. Chapter 1

The story is back on folks! Thanks to a reviewer called .pjo I'm continuing the story! See when I got that review I started freaking out. I'm a little bit of a goodie-two shoes. (Though my friends will tell you I'm a lot more than _a little_.) Then I got this wonderful review from .pjo I felt a lot better. So thank you SO much .pjo! YOU ROCK!

I will be deleting the first page later tonight, so be sure to submit your characters! And I think I will have the next chapter up by Thursday. At the beginning of the chapter I will put all the characters I'm putting in the story. (Which is all of them as of this moment.)

I am not taking anymore characters. My brain already is in overload from all the characters. I've got a plot idea and I've got the first chapter down, which I will post tomorrow after it's spell checked.

Here are the characters:

Aline Allera Dessen by: Diathim of Light

Camylla Luna By: Shelby

Paige davis By: Daughter of Ares

Achilles Beckham by: ELMO-fAN cLUB MeMbER

Liam Tune By: Leezar

Michelle Nicole King by: Nico Rocks

Aleksy (Ace) Trenoski By: Zinc Son of Eris

Amika Skyler By: wolveshill

Marigold Hamilton Liston By: .pjo

Danny Drost By: OriginalityNeeded

Avery Riff By: Omega

Griffin Samuels By: Omega

Shane Jay Smith by: The Not So Goddess (Me)

Lucinda North by: pierulestheworld

Jake North by: pierulestheworld

Tyler James Kingston by: The Not So Goddess (Me)

I had to make up some characters so I can get things balanced. You'll know what I mean when you read the story. Oh, and I couldn't pick 3-5 characters to be the main character, they're all too awesome. Why do you guys have to rock so much? So all the characters will be main characters! (Cheer)

Thanks again .pjo! And I'm sorry for my goodie-two shoeness!

-The Not So Goddess


	2. Your Lemonade Would Suck

**A/N: Not all characters are in this chapter. I tried to put in a lot or mention some characters but not all characters got in this chapter, sorry. But I promise they will be in the next few chapters. I would also like to apologize if I wrote your character badly. I might have made slight changes but please tell me if I made BIG changes. Sorry for all the grammar or spelling mistakes you might find. I tried to spot all of them but I'm not perfect. **

**Thanks!**

**I only own the plot and two characters.**

**Now on with the story.**

**Chapter one: Your Lemonade Would Suck**

Aline's P.O.V:

"Wow." Was the only thing that made it passed my lips.

"Is that a Pegasus?" I asked the girl that brought me to this place, Camp Half-Blood. Well a satyr girl, still couldn't get over that.

"Yes it is." She said and started walking down the hill without me. Well that was rude.

"Hey! Slow down!" I ran down to catch up with her.

"You know if I get lost the blames all one you." I told her, trying to get her to care. She just shrugged.

Wow, just a ray of sunshine, aren't we?

I rolled my eyes. We started walking towards this really big house. I chose this time to reflect on what had just happened today.

I was in the middle of science and we were doing some sort of stupid experiment. I don't know what it was, I wasn't listening, my ADHD kind of kept me distracted. I was thinking about mushrooms, don't ask me why, I just was. And then all of the sudden mushrooms started growing everywhere.

It was _awesome_.

But what happened next was even stranger. All of the sudden a hieroglyphic appeared above my head. It looked like a bop-it in the middle of a circle to me but I knew it was the symbol of Hecate. That's when the girl satyr who is walking with me (Sadie, I think) did this weird snap thing, grabbed my hand, and dragged me out the door. During the car ride she told me all about the Greek gods and that I was a daughter of Hecate. Apparently growing mushrooms and having hieroglyphics appear above your head is not normal.

Go figure.

We arrived at the house. This guy in a wheelchair was there. He had thinning brown hair and a small brown bread.

"Hello, I'm Chiron." He greeted me.

"The one from the myt- I mean stories?" I corrected myself, remembering what Sadie told me. What if I was a myth in a couple thousand years?

That would suck.

"Yes." He said and I watched in awe as his wheelchair became the backend of a horse. (At least that's what it looked like.) I was too dumbstruck to speak.

"And you must be Aline." He bowed his head to me.

"Yeah, Aline Allera Dessen. But you can call me Aly." I said still slightly dazed.

Chiron nodded and looked behind me. His eyes lit up.

"Ah, here's Camylla. She'll be your guide."

I turned around to meet my guide.

Camylla P.O.V:

My day has been awful.

My alarm clock didn't wake me up when it was suppose to, I didn't have any clean clothes because one of my cabin mates decided to ditch his duty (he'll make up for that in sword fighting), there was no more hot water when I took a shower, and Danny decided to bug me more then usual today. He followed me around more then usual, practically stalked me in my opinion, asked me out five times in the last hour, and tried to put his arm around me once. He tells me he has a thing for Athena girls. Then go annoy Jessica! She has a crush on him and would go on a date with him in a heart beat. But _no_ he as to go after me.

Stupid son of Hermes.

"Hey Camylla!" I heard someone call my name. I looked up to see my friend Michelle King. Her father is Erebus, which usually scares people off. She has dark black hair and glowing grey eyes, kind of like the moon. She has really pale skin and is sometimes mistaken for one of Hades kids. She fine once you get over the fact that her father is a visible form of primordial darkness.

"Hi M!" I call back to her. She starts running towards me, people spread away from her if she gets too close to them. She just glares at them and keeps on running. Michelle can be mean to a lot of people. Man was I wise to become her friend.

Ha ha, wise.

"Did Chiron tell you?" She asked me.

"Tell me what?"

"That your being the tour guide for the new girl. I think she'll be here in five minutes." I sighed, I so do not need this today. Normally I would gladly do it, but my day has been suckish. Michelle looked closely at me.

"If you want I can control the shadows to hide you until the day is done." She offered. This is her way of being nice, she'll never ask but she'll try to help.

"It's okay. What kind of person would I be if I didn't take responsibilities seriously?" I asked, then thought for a minute.

"A child of Poseidon." I answered my own question. I'm not a big fan of the laid back surfer kind of guys. I know that my cabin leader, Annabeth, is dating one, Percy, but I still think Poseidon's kids could do more. Take on more responsibility, is what I mean.

Or at least stop being such kelp head.

"Well anyway, I hear she's a child of Hecate. She made mushrooms grow by accident in her science classroom." Michelle told me. Oh gods, I hope she's not someone who with one use of their power think they're all so high and mighty.

"Oh boy... this is going to be interesting." I mutter and start heading towards the big house.

When I reached the big house I saw her right away. Her back was turned to me so I could see her face but her hair was straight and ravin-black. It fell down to about her elbows. She looked a little tanned and couldn't be more then 5'5. She was slim and had an athletic build with long legs. She seemed really pretty and I started to play with my own hair, wishing it was as straight as hers' instead of this blond, curly mess that's on my head.

She was wearing a dark brown cardigan over a simple white, silk tank top. She had navy blue skinny jeans on. She had black crisscross-strapped high-heel sandals. I laughed a little. I wonder how she'll train in those. When she turned around I saw that she had diamond studs in both ears and a silver star-shaped stud in the upper right ear.

I also saw her eyes. I had to suppress a grasp. I heard Michelle gasp behind me. Her eyes were wide and gold, they were framed with thick, dark lashes. It was a gorgeous, gold color and I wished my gray eyes were that color. Maybe it would get Ace to notice me. I shook my head of all thoughts of that Aphrodite boy. Now's not the time to be crushing.

I quickly started running to try and get to the big house to start the tour.

"Hi I'm Camylla Luna, daughter of Athena." I greeted her and motioned to Michelle, who just run up beside me.

"And this is Michelle Nicole King, daughter of Erebus." She didn't step away from Michelle, even after knowing who her dad was. She just shook her hand after she shook mine. I saw Michelle nod her head in approval.

"I'm Aline Allera Dessen, you can call me Aly... um daughter of Hecate." She looked a little uncomfortable saying the last part. It's okay, we all are at first.

"Come on we've got a lot to see. Bye Chiron!" I grabbed Aly's hand and the three of us raced away from the big house.

"And here are the cabins." I told Aly, this was the last place on our tour.

"And over there are the other cabins." I pointed across the lake.

"Your cabin is over there along with the other minor gods and goddesses and Hades." She looked over there and then back over to the cabins we were at. She looked puzzled.

"Why are there two separate places for cabins?" She asked. I sighed wishing I didn't have to say this again for the millionth time.

"Before the second Titan war, yes there was a second it happened last year. Anyway, before the second Titan war there used to only be cabins for the twelve main Olympian gods. After it Percy, the guy who was the main reason we won, was offered immortality. He declined, he said he still had his life to live, I think it's because he wanted to be with my half-sister. Well, instead of taking immortality he had the gods agree to a few things. One of the things was so that the minor gods and Hades could have cabins at camp." I finished.

"What were the other things?" Aly asked. Michelle answered this one for me.

"The gods had to claim all their children by the age of twelve or was it thirteen? Well, by either twelve or thirteen or as soon as they got to camp they had to be claimed. And there had to be no 'big three' and how they had that oath where they weren't allowed to have children. The oath was useless in my opinion." She told Aly. Aly was about to say something but she was interrupted by a voice I knew all to well.

"Hi hot stuff!" I heard Danny call. I clenched my fist.

"For the love of Aphrodite." I muttered to myself. Aly looked really confused and Michelle was holding back laughter. I turned around to face Danny. He was lanky and lean, with red hair and brown eyes. He was a really pale guy. He was actually was quite attractive, but if you tell him that I will kill you. On his face was a flirtatious grin which replaced his almost permanent smirk. I don't know which one I hate more.

"Beat it son of Hermes." I said as he came up to us.

"I will if you agree to go out with me." He said leaning in.

"Hey look some daughters of Aphrodite, why don't you annoy them?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Because you're prettier." Okay that's really romantic but still...

"Can you just leave me alone for right now? I'm giving a tour." I said looking down. It's hard to yell at someone when they just told you that you're more beautiful than a daughter of the goddess of beauty.

"Fine, see you later princess." And with that he strolled away, not before giving me a quick wink.

"Who was that?" Aly asked us. Michelle answered.

"Danny Drost, son of Hermes. He's been trying to ask Camylla out all year."

"Why don't you say yes?" Aly asked me. Again Michelle answered.

"Because she has a crush on a son of Aphrodite named Ace. Who is NOT looking for a relationship!" I glared at Michelle. Aly ignored her and asked again.

"Why don't you say yes, he seems cute and nice?" I glared at Aly now.

"Why don't_ you_ ask him out?"

"Can't I have a boyfriend, Griffin." She told me. Griffin? Why did that name sound familiar? Oh well, I'll think about it later.

"I don't get why she doesn't say yes. I mean when life gives you lemons..." Michelle told Aly.

"Unless life also gives you water and sugar, your lemonade would suck." Ally said. I laughed.

"I think I'm gonna like you."

**A/N: I might have made up what your character looked like because you didn't write it in the review. At first the form didn't say "looks like" so you probably just forgot. I'm sorry about that! But I hope the descriptions I made up are suitable for your characters. If not I will change them. Please tell me what you think. I'm not sure if I like what I wrote or if I hate it. Some parts I really like and others not so much. Please tell me if I should rewrite it. **

**I hope you enjoyed it. I know I had a lot of fun writing it!**

**-The Not So Goddess  
**


	3. Can You Lose A Date

**A/N: Hi guys! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it. I tried to put as many characters in this chapter as possible. But I couldn't get all the characters in so please be patient. If your character wasn't in the last two chapters he/she will most likely be in the next two chapters. Every character is going to get a P.O.V. (Except the characters I made up because it's not fair for you guys.) **

**I only own the plot. Shane, and Tyler (Even though Tyler's not in this chapter I thought I would say that I own him.)**

**Let the story begin...  
**

Aleksy's (Ace) P.O.V

I was laying on my bed in the Aphrodite cabin looking at a picture of my father, Tobiasz Trenoski. He was wearing his army jacket and was posing with me. I was nine in the picture, it was taken a year before I went to Camp Half-Blood. I'm fifteen now.

I miss my father even though I really like it here in America. Sometimes I wish I could go back to Poland and live with him but I like it a lot here and it's suppose to help me stay alive.

"Ace!" I heard someone call my name. Well my nickname, my real name's Aleksy but I prefer Ace.

"Ace!" The person called again, I recognized it as my half sister Amika Skyler. She ran into the cabin.

"Ace!" She looked a little annoyed. I said the first thing that popped into my mind.

"I didn't eat it!" I held up my hands in defense. She just rolled her eyes at that. Amika and I are really close. We're more like real brother and sister than half brother and sister. Amika is really pretty and it's no wonder considering who our mom is. She's five foot eight and has a dark golden brown complexion. He brown eyes are warm and soft, there's alway a happy glint in them which helps her make friends easily. She has dark dirty blond hair that curls just bellow her shoulder blades. Even though she's a daughter of Aphrodite, she's tom-boyish but brings her girl side out by wearing bright colors. She can usually be found with Hermes kids, planning a new prank.

"This is serious." She told me.

"Okay, what's up?"

"I saw Ri today." She said. It was my turn to roll my eyes. Marigold, aka Ri, is a son of Atë. He is sometimes mistaken for a girl because he has waist long black hair with indigo highlights. And according to Amika "the cutest face on earth". She has the biggest crush on him even though he makes it obvious he's not interested in romance at the moment. But Amika still makes it her personal goal to get him to like her.

"And..." Obviously she's upset about something, she didn't squeal when she said she saw Ri.

"And nothing. Absolutely nothing. Not even one flirtatious smile or wink. I swear you would have thought I was mud. I just want him to ask me out or at least notice me as a girl." She told me, then she thought of something.

"But I'm not using my charm speak! That's just wrong." She said quickly. Yeah she was blessed with the power of charm speak but she doesn't go around using it left and right. She'd rather try to persuade someone normally than using her ability.

"Wasn't going to suggest it." I told her. She nodded and snapped her fingers. As soon as she snapped her fingers her clothes transformed into a sparkly rainbow top, jeans, and some neon green sneakers. That power she has is called 'switch', it's a power that allows the person who has the power to change clothes without doing anything. It hasn't been seen for over two hundred. Amika likes it a lot.

"Maybe I should ask Liam what to do." She said. My eyes widened.

"No you shouldn't!" I said quickly. Liam is one of our friends. He's a son of Apollo and I happen to know that he has a crush on Amika. Everyone knows this. Well, everyone excluding Amika.

Liam hates how she keeps on going after Ri. Because she does this he's not a big fan of Ri. If Amika doesn't go to me for advice she goes to Liam. I know it really hurts him to see her talking about another guy.

"Why not?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Because he's not good with this kind of stuff. You know that." It wasn't an entire lie. If he was good with this kind of stuff he and Amika would be going out. She nodded and was about to say something but she got interrupted.

"Gods, why do you have to be so annoying?" A female voice yelled.

"Why can't you take a favor?" A male voice shot back.

"Hey look it's the terrible twins." Amika said and sat down next to me. At that moment Lucy came in.

"Sky can you get him away from me?" She asked Amika, her dark green eyes begging her to say yes.

"What'd he do this time?" I asked her.

"You don't want to know." She said in her usual quiet voice. She tightened the hairband around her dark blond hair. Though her hair could pass for brown. That's when Jake entered.

"I didn't do-" I believe he would have said "I didn't do anything" but he ended up tripping over he own two feet and he landed on the floor.

"I totally meant to do that!" He said as got himself off the floor. I heard Lucy sigh.

"Man you Calliope twins are sure funny." Amika said. Oh yeah I forgot to mention, they're the only children of Calliope, muse of epic poetry.

Now I was kind of getting curious of what Jake did.

"What _did _you do?" I asked him.

"I tried to help Lucy get together with Shane." He said with a shrug. Shane is a son of Eirene, goddess of peace. Just in case you were curious.

"Which you shouldn't have done. I want the relationship between Shane and I to develop naturally. When you try to make things happen sooner drama starts." Lucy informed her brother. We all turned to stare at Amika.

"What?" She asked, hands up in defense.

"Nothing." We all said though we were all thinking of the same long haired guy.

"Hey guys! Guess who I got away from his gryphon?" We heard someone outside call. We all ran out of the door of Aphrodite cabin to find Achilles tugging on an unhappy Griffin.

"I speak to my gryphon. Problem?" Griffin always says that when we mock him for having a gryphon friend.

Griffin Samuels and Achilles Beckham are other people we like to hang out with. Achilles has black hair in a fringe hair cut style. He has a small mustache and bread growing. He has a surfers tan and pearly white teeth. He is 5'9 and has an athletic muscular body. There's a small scar on his cheek and he has diamond studded earring. His mother is Nike. He was wearing a San Diego Chargers jersey. It was his fathers', John Beckham. He plays for the San Diego Chargers.

Griffin's a whole different story. He has light brown spiky hair and tanned skin. He has dark gray eyes. He is skinning, kind of bony, and is around 5'7. His mother is Circe. You're probably wondering how that happened. Well lets just say Circe tried a different approach at harming men and leave it at that. His father is some unknown guinea pig. Luckily Circe had a heart and sent him to an orphanage. But at the age of ten a gryphon helped him escape. That gryphon is currently staying at the stables and that's where Griffin mostly spends his time. Sometimes the Griffin takes him out to camp to see his girlfriend, a girl named Aly. We are the only ones who know about it. We're trying to get him to tell her he's a half-blood but he's not sure that's a good idea.

"We've got no problem with that." Our friend Avery came up to us out of no where.

"We would just prefer it if you would talk to some demigods once in a while. I'm mean it's either that gryphon or that human girlfriend of yours." She smiled sadly, her dark brown eyes glisten with tears that will never be shed. I went up to her and put my arm around her. She's short for her age so I don't have to raise my arm that high. Avery is one of my best friends and she tells me all her precious secrets. Like the fact that she has a little crush on Griffin. Quickly her eyes hardened though. She's not the soft type.

"Hey! How's out favorite daughter of Charon?" Achilles asked her.

"I'm the only daughter of Charon." She told him.

"Work with me Ferry-Girl." I felt Avery's shoulders tense beneath my arm.

"If you're gonna call me Ferry-Girl, I will tell everyone at camp your little secret." He clammed up right away. I don't even want to know what his secret is.

"Hey look, it's Liam!" Amika shouted. I looked over to short brown haired Apollo boy. He waved to us and then turned back to Danny, a son of Hermes. They looked to be talking about something seriously so we decided not to bother them. I could see Liam playing with his drum sticks that when tapped turn into celestial bronze mace and pistol that's loaded with celestial bronze bullets.

His father _really_ likes him.

"Griffin?" Someone called Griffins name. We all turned to see this girl with straight ravin black hair and wide gold eyes.

"Aly?" His eyes widened.

"That's Aly?" Avery asked, astonished. Obviously thinking she has no chance against someone so pretty. I gave her a small smile to let her know she's just as pretty.

They ran to each other and Griffin lifted her into the air. Pretty romantic for a son of Circe.

"You're a half-blood, why didn't you tell me?" He asked her.

"I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me?" She shot the question back at him. He looked embarrassed.

"I thought you would think I was a freak." She sighed in relief.

"Good, I thought it was because you thought I wouldn't believe you."

"So who's your mother. I know your father is Ian Dessen."

"Hecate." She answered Griffin. He started to drag her towards us, a big grin on his face.

"Guys, this is Aly." He introduced us. No one said anything till Griffin nudged Achilles.

"Oh yeah, introductions. Well I'm Achilles Beckham son of Nike." He nodded for me to go.

"Hi, I'm Ace Trenoski son of Aphrodite. Nice to meet you." I nudged Avery to go, even though I could tell she didn't want to.

"Avery Riff daughter of Charon. Don't call me Ferry-Girl." She said a little too harshly in my opinion. Aly seemed to sense the tension so she tried to lighten the mood.

"Oh I won't call you that if you don't call me Hermione Granger. Deal?" She held out her hand for Avery to shake. Avery looked at her hand for a few seconds before a smile broke onto her face. She shook Aly's hand.

"Deal."

"Okay now that that's out of the way. I'm Amika Skyler daughter of Aphrodite. You can call me Sky or Mika. Whichever you prefer." Amika said in her "I want to be friends" voice. Which wasn't a shocker, Amika wants to be and is friends with almost _everyone_. She's very likable.

"Hi, I'm Lucy this is my annoying brother Jake. We're children of Calliope. We are very happy to have you with us at camp." Lucy smiled at Aly.

"I'm not annoying." Her brother said beside her. We all broke out into laughter.

We were having a great time talking to Aly. She was very nice and really funny. Griffin and Aly kept on giving each other sideway glances. I can tell they both can't believe that they're both here.

"Aly!" Someone called for Aly. Wow a lot of people are calling other peoples names today.

"Aly, where are you?" Another voice called. Aly seemed to recognize the voices. So did Amika and Achilles.

"Hi Camylla. Hi Michelle. Over here." Aly called them over to the canoe boats we were sitting behind. Now I remember them. At least I know Camylla, a pretty daughter of Athena. I saw Achilles straighten up, but I think that I was the only one who saw.

"Aly, Chiron asked me to take you to dinner... but it looks like you don't need me to." She looked at all of us. When she looked at me I saw her blush. How cute.

"Camylla... how do you... run that... fast?" A girl that looked like a child of Hades run up to Camylla, trying to catch her breath. Before Camylla could reply Achille interrupted her.

" Wow, you need to get into shape Michelle. I could help you with that." He told the girl, Michelle. I noticed the look he was giving her was a flirty look. I sent him a look that said "you like her". He nodded slightly to show that he got the message. And to show that I was right.

"Ha ha, very funny but I don't need your help. But thanks for the offer." Michelle said and then turned to Camylla.

"Come on, we're not needed her. Lets see if Annabeth needs help with her latest project. I know you'll love that." Michelle started dragging Camylla away from us. With one last glance at all of us, Camylla was gone. Achilles face formed a look of shock.

"Did I just lose?" Achilles asked us.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked him.

"Did I just lose a date?" He reworded his question.

"Yeah, kind of." Jake answered him.

"But I don't lose." He said in disbelief. But then it looked like a lightbulb went off in his head.

"But I haven't lost her yet."

We didn't know what to say to that. But if there's one thing Achilles hates, it's losing. I don't think he's ever lost anything.

And I know he's not gonna start now.

**A/N: I'm sorry if I switched from past tense to present tense, I do that a lot. I try not to but I still do it. So sorry for that. Oh and I want to know if I got your character right and if you like the romance I have going on. Really I can take it if you say "I hate it! You did my character completely OCC! And you think he/she would actually like he/she? You're insane!" **

**Yeah, I can take that. And please tell me what you think of the friends too. Oh and tell me if the chapter was horrible. **

**-The Not So Goddess**

**PS: This is after the second Titan war.  
**


End file.
